


【KK】午夜夕阳（上 R18）

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】午夜夕阳（上 R18）

吸血鬼与人狼的大战在各界领导者的死亡迎来伤亡惨重的结局，双方族人损失惨重的情况下，他们签订了和平共处的条约，当然还是有些不守规矩的人，这时候就会交由第三方"人类"来判决，放下仇恨加上经过千百年的洗涤，现至甚至会出现两族结合的情况，再怎么说吸血鬼媚惑的外表和狼人健硕的身体的确是很吸引人。

 

在那五光十色的夜晚，诱惑着平日辛劳的平民，人潮汹涌的酒吧内，总有些人自以为自己的魅力能让人沦陷，就像现在调酒师正正看着他的熟客跟那个私自靠上去的女人，可是就算那个女人怎样靠也好，胸挤得快掉出来也好，只能令那个男人眉头愈来愈深锁，还好她懂得知难而退。

「光一君怎么就不跟她去玩玩？」  
「她太臭了。」  
「讲话还是这么直接，看样子你今晚要饿肚子了。」  
「不一定。」

正想反驳那个一脸得意的堂本光一，却听到一声软软的不好意思，转头看到张稚气的脸，想开口说这里没成年不能进，那人却一早拿出身分证证明自己已经成年了，心里不禁吐糟又一个刚成年的小孩来送自己进虎口，因为从他坐下就能感觉到那道从不远处发出的炙热视线。

特意的调了杯甜甜易入口，酒精度却不低的调酒，看着他伸出小巧粉嫩的舌尖，蜻蜓点水的尝试味道，听到背后那人吞口水的声音，一瞬间就坐到那只小可爱的旁边，还是好好的让人准备房间，不然他真怕堂本光一会在这里把他的衣服撕掉，狠狠的咬破他的脖子。

 

「小孩子，你知道这里是什么的地方吗？」  
「我不是小孩子，刚成年了。」  
「你叫刚吗？」  
「姐姐说不能跟陌生人说名字。」

堂本光一不禁轻笑了一下，听着他不小心把自己的名字说了出来，却又奶声奶气的说家里人不准，可爱得要把自己的命夺去，报上了自己名为堂本光一，那个小可爱回头，水灵的双眼充满惊讶，甩口而出的说自己也叫堂本。

「堂本刚？」  
「嗯。」  
「这下不说我是陌生人了？」  
「都姓堂本的就不是了。」

堂本刚一下子把两人的距离拉近，大腿都快要贴上对方，近距离的闻到堂本刚身上的香味，连血液都是清新的味道，果然是个小孩子，舔了舔下唇，压制着想吸血的欲望，想着不能吓到他要慢慢来，可是堂本刚初尝酒精很快就醉倒，用带点委屈的眼神注视着他。

「光一，我可以躺在你大腿吗？」

"妈的！！！" 这天真的语气让没有心脏的堂本光一感觉到心跳，看人是真的醉酒想休息，这可是比故意的引诱更诱人，跟调酒师互相交换了个眼色，准备带人去休息的时候，堂本刚说肚子涨涨的要去厕所，架着人上厕所对于有洁癖的堂本光一还是第一次，看着他白白净净的样子却讨厌不下去。

 

明明是上厕所，可是为什么突然会变成这样，被堂本光一压在隔板上亲吻的堂本刚脑子一片混乱，炽热的手掌隔着布料在磨擦腰侧的软肉，导致嘴角奔出了几声嗯唔的呻吟声，想躲避那双缠人的手不停的扭动，却让他乘虚而入的钻进了衣服直接抚摸皮肤。

在手移到那一团软肉，揉捏下去的同时松开了被亲肿的嘴唇，在堂本刚的耳朵边输送温热的气息，边调戏他说他发育的真好，甚至恶劣地用带着薄茧的指腹扫过那点红樱，让人害羞得涨红着脸不去看堂本光一的侧脸。

「嗯～不要～」

用自己的腿撑开对方夹紧的双腿，紧紧的贴着他的身体抬起大腿磨蹭着他的胯间，刚成年初尝禁果的堂本刚根本受不了双重的快感刺激，软摊在隔板上任人戏弄，到处揉捏的手转移阵地的到了后腰，轻轻的掐了凹下去的腰窝，怀里的人颤了一下，肌肉不自主的收缩。

继续往下钻进了裤头，像刚刚揉捏胸部似的揉着翘挺的臀肉，耳朵听到甜腻的闷哼声，埋在堂本刚脖子的人抬头，看到他一脸春色咬着自己的手指，控制不住想吸血的欲望，再次低头伸出獠牙狠狠的咬下去。

"是狼人的血！！" 堂本光一觉得自己今晚中了大奖，狼人血对于吸血鬼来说是补品，单单是快速愈合这个能力已经能让吸血鬼高价购买狼人血，只是他从未尝过如此香甜清新的狼人血，有点不受控的吸食过多，导致本来已经发软的身体直接倒在他身上。

 

食欲得到满足后，开始解决另一方面的欲望，知道他是狼人后决定不再忍让，把他抱到洗手台让他趴在那里，凌厉的连内裤一同脱下堂本刚的裤子，性器被勾扯再弹起，让晕厥的人下意识嗯声连起，一只手熟练的套弄着挺立在那里的性器，那一只将手指伸进那小巧的口中。

用着手指在堂本刚的口中做出欢爱的动作，不停的抽插着让手指都沾满口水后拔出，指尖与樱红的嘴唇被银丝相连着，从镜中看到如此色情的画面，让堂本光一迫不急待的直接把手指插进那紧闭的穴口。

「痛！！」  
「乖，一会儿就不痛了，我的小狼崽。」

耐心的在紧实的内壁按摩，用手反复按压，而套弄欲望的手还不时用指甲轻掐一下敏感的铃口，让堂本刚觉得整身充满电流，身体被他碰到的每一处都像着了火，只能不停的扭动身体，用自己的身体磨蹭着冰冷的洗手台面，却造成更鲜明的快感。

性器前端和后穴都渗出黏腻的液体，沾湿了堂本光一的手，他开始大力的抽插已经松软的后穴，发出了情色的水声，突然堂本刚的脑中一片空白，白色的液体飞溅而出，身体在感受着快感中轻抖，连带后穴强力的紧缩着。

堂本光一轻吻着他的后颈，湿热的舌头舔着他光滑的肌肤，手指在后穴再度放松后，慢慢拔出再插进去，单一的快感让堂本刚可以专心的感受着，一股酥麻的感觉在内壁不停扩散，进入的手指增加到两只、三只，穴口一收一缩的，里面的粉嫩的内肉配合手指的进出被翻了出来。

手指碰到某个稍微突起的地方，快感瞬间疯涌全身，身体不受控的痉挛，前方刚射过的欲望再次抬头，连内壁都开始收缩，夹紧堂本光一的手指，眼睛完全失神迷茫的像是看着前方的镜子，巨大的快感让他眼中渗出了生理泪水。

 

在刚刚被身后的人咬破脖子后，他能感觉到自己的五感被放大，在他手指进入时的痛，在痛楚过后的酥麻感，他的温度跟沉稳的呼吸声，还有现在身后那细微的金属拉链声，都在他脑中无限放大，而抵在自己臀部的东西，炙热、硬挺，欲望让堂本刚靠后贴近他。

「小狼崽怎么了？」  
「嗯.....给我。」  
「想要什么？」

如此羞耻的话说不出口，只能从镜子看着身后的人，希望他会懂得，他那狭长的眼镜中充满狡猾，吱吱唔唔的还在犹豫该不该开口时，那硬挺的柱状物挤进了缝中，穴口的液体让它能自由滑动，堂本刚注视着身后的人并发出了呻吟声。

堂本光一全身上下的衣服除了裤头的拉链都完整的很，而自己却被他脱了裤子上衣撩到挂在脖子上，不想自己处于下风，挺身想反手脱他的衣服却一直都解不开，堂本光一看着可爱的小狼崽笨拙的想解开自己的扣子，只好帮助他一下主动的自己来，却在每解开一个扣子时下身就顶弄一下，让堂本刚愈发愈沉迷。

没想到身形瘦削的他脱衣后的肌肉是如此的均称，因为呼吸而起伏的胸肌、腹肌，堂本光一看到他扫视自己身体后，肉眼可见的涨红了脸，体温上升让他再次闻到他血液中的清香，钳制着他的身体让他一直挺着腰看着镜子。

「小狼崽，你知道你有多香吗？」  
「不.....」  
「你很懂得如何诱惑我。」  
「没有....」  
「真想把你干得哭，却又求我继续。」  
「不要....阿！！」

趁着堂本刚摇头时，索性把龟头往放松穴口挤进，紧缩包裹着自己的感觉让堂本光一也低叹了一声，褶皱被撑得平滑，却还是伴随着主人的呼吸颤动，想要更多似的轻轻吮吸着龟头，幅度细小的来回抽动了几下，星星点点的液体渗出，决定用力一顶尽根没入。

 

「喜欢吗？」  
「够大、够粗吗？」  
「我有足够信心能满足你，我的小狼崽。」

用手捂紧堂本刚的嘴，在他耳边不停说着淫乱的话，就算他是如何摇头表示不赞同也好，堂本光一都只是自言自语着，在完全进入后并没有立刻动起来，反而是微微用的力向上顶，舔上了刚刚他用獠牙刺破的位置，放开被他捂得发红的脸颊。

「知道我是什么了吗？」  
「吸....吸血鬼。」  
「那你知道我们在做爱时会不自主的吸着对方的血，让我们两人从身体上到血液、再到心理都融为一体。」  
「嗯....不要舔，痒....」  
「真想让你完全属于我。」  
「不！不要！！」  
「放心，不会很疼，看清楚我们是如何结为一体。」

对准位置凶狠的咬下去，用着变红的瞳孔盯着镜子中的人，被自己拥抱的人渐渐出现属于他的獠牙，低吼声像只小野兽似的，两只大手牢牢扶住腰身，开始大开大合地抽插起来，风风火火的大干一番，堂本刚从低吟声变成发出婉转诱人的呻吟声。

堂本刚的手死死拽住洗手盆，而屁股不停往后耸动，将对方那根性器吃进深处，任人欺凌的样子让堂本光一更加想欺负他，从后穴传来噗滋噗滋的水声，让人害羞的很，顺着性器与后穴的结合处流出的肠液沾湿了两人的双腿，更让本来已经潮湿的厕所地下湿上加湿，成了一个小水洼。

屁蛋被阴毛蹭到由白皙变得粉红，对方的腰随着自己的动作扭动，柔软的内壁竟然一下一下的收缩夹着性器，堂本光一停下动作闭眼享受另类按摩，好像找到什么好玩的东西似的，堂本刚手摸上自己的肉棒，用后穴不停的玩弄着抵在深处的东西，开始安慰自己在哭的性器。

 

「唔....哈....」  
「小狼崽如此欲求不满吗？」  
「阿！！」  
「你好像还没上厕所呢，想试一下一边被操一边上厕所的感觉吗？」  
「不....不要！！」

堂本光一稍稍蹲下，性器退出到穴口，把手穿过堂本刚的微微弯曲的腿关节直接把人抱起步向去小便斗那里，失去平衡的人只好反手捉住后面的人的脖子，刚刚的一下子离開地面性器再度插进深处，而且每走一步都会被那圓大的头部撞上了前列腺，肚子被水份充斥涨的不行，但想射的感觉再次浮现。

面对着小便斗，堂本光一开始用力的把人抬起放下，不停重复此动作直到他感觉那内壁不停绞着自己的性器，便只瞄准那让堂本刚疯狂的一点，快速的挤压那个地方，突然在他怀里的人整个抽搐，那软软的肉穴咬得自己的性器发疼，却还在不停的吸吮。

像是要冲破那阻碍的，更加用力、更快的张合，堂本刚觉得后穴要被操坏了，结合处的温度高得要让自己融化了，眼前闪过一丝白光，就这样直接被他操得高潮射了出来，可怜的性器摇摇欲坠，龟头沾有渗出来的液体，顺着柱身滑落到恥骨。

「太..快了....唔....肚子.....」  
「怎么了？」  
「涨....阿....不.....不要....」  
「不要还吸的这么厉害，口嫌体直得很。」

不理会他的拒绝，因为双手的掰开双腿，臀缝张得开开进去起来更舒畅，阴囊拍打的声响跟进出的水声不绝于耳，身体随着摇晃颤抖，一直强忍的尿意到达顶峰，快感像巨浪般冲击着堂本刚的脑海，身体肌肉再次收紧了，射出的却不是精液而是些淡黄色的液体，直直的落下到小便斗的正中。

此刻的堂本刚只剩下羞耻的感觉，身体还在享受高潮的快感，脑袋却只想找个洞钻进去，自己刚刚被他操射甚至操尿，可是在自己体内的东西还没有发泄出来，断断续续的开口求他不要再在厕所做了。

这次堂本光一很快的就如他所愿，把埋在后穴硬梆梆的性器拔出来，完整拔出时还发出了啵的一声，证明刚刚他们过程中有多激烈，看着被他们弄得有点狼藉的厕所，空气中还有一点点色情的水气。

让肯定站不稳的人靠着自己，堂本刚的衣服全都被弄湿得不能穿，全身上下透出色情的痕迹，要他赤裸的出去是不可能的，更何况完全表现出占有欲的吸血鬼更不可能让别人看到他的小狼崽的身体，还好自己今天有穿大衣，可以把人包起来抱到自己的车里。

－つづく－


End file.
